Consultation in Syria
Log Title: Consultation in Syria thumb|Major Bludd|link=Major Bludd Characters: Ayyoub, Major Bludd Location: Syria, Middle East Date: 1 April, 2013 TP: Shadow War TP Summary: Major Bludd meets with Lieutenant General Ali Abdullah Ayyoub on obtaining Cobra's aid in wresting his nation back from the hands of rebel forces. Category:2013 Category:Logs Syria - Western Asia Syria, officially the Syrian Arab Republic, is a country in Western Asia, bordering Lebanon and the Mediterranean Sea to the West, Turkey to the north, Iraq to the east, Jordan to the south and Israel to the southwest. A country of fertile plains, high mountains and deserts, it is home to diverse ethnic and religious groups, including Kurds, Armenians, Assyrians, Christians, Druze, Alawite Shias and Arab Sunnis. The latter make up the majority of the Muslim population. Bludd has been coordinating with high-level underlings thus far, but today he's been asked to the office of Lt. General Ali Abdullah Ayyoub, senior Syrian military commander and current Chief of the General Staff of the Syrian Arab Army. Major Bludd makes a brief adjustment to his black beret before approaching the Lt General's office door. Ayyoub's secretary stands as Bludd enters, and tells Bludd he'll let the Lt. General know immediately that Bludd's arrived. Major Bludd nods to the secretary and assumes a parade rest stance while he waits to be admitted. Ayyoub's secretary lets Bludd in right away.. even though Ayyoub is third in command of the Syrian military under only the Secretary of Defence and the King himself, he does not leave Bludd waiting more than a moment. Major Bludd allows himself a brief smile of smug self-satisfaction, then enters Ayyoub's office. Ayyoub stands to meet the Major, coming around the desk to offer Bludd a Western handshake. "Major Bludd," he greets the mercenary in Arabic-accented British English. "It is good to meet you at last. Drink?" He shoos his assistant out of the office, and offers to make Bludd a drink himself. Major Bludd shakes the man's hand firmly, meeting his gaze and giving him a friendly smile. "Likewise," he replies. "Certainly, thank you," he adds in response to the drink offer. Ayyoub says, "Coffee? tea? Something stronger?" Ayyoub moves to a cabinet and pours tea for himself. "Coffee's fine," Bludd replies. "My thanks." Ayyoub nods and starts a fresh pot for the Major. He then offers Bludd a seat as he moves to sit behind his own desk. Major Bludd takes the proffered seat, his gaze on Ayyoub. Ayyoub says, "I want to thank you for coming at this odd hour, Major." Major Bludd nods. "It's no problem. What do you need to discuss?" Ayyoub says, "Well, first, Major -- major, is that correct? Is it Major General?" Ayyoub looks down at his notes for confirmation. Major Bludd's lips twitch in amusement for the merest moment. "It's Major, Lieutenant General. Just Major." Ayyoub nods, and decides not to persue it further. "Well, I must say -- we are pleasantly surprised at Cobra Unity's recent full-throated support of the stability of our government. To be honest, when Cobra Commander sent you, I was expecting you to offer me a contract with your private security firm." Major Bludd sits up a bit straighter in his seat, inclining his head to Ayyoub. "I'm here as a representative of Cobra, Lieutenant General," he replies. "Cobra doesn't want to see your nation fall into the hands of the likes of the Americans." He leans forward a bit. "My firm does not work in association with Cobra. It's an entirely separate enterprise." Ayyoub nods. "Understood. Well, as a representative of the King, I want you to know we appreciate Cobra's support at a time when so many allies abandon us. Cobra Unity, Iran, Trucial Abysmia... you are the few left who do not wish to just allow our government to fall and our country to fall into complete civil war. Major Bludd smiles. "It's good to know who your friends are, yes? "Was there something specific you wanted to consult with me about?" he asks. Ayyoub nods, getting down to brass tacks. "Rebels have captured a strategically important town in southern Syria on Friday - only a few miles from the Jordanian border. The town sits on an important north-south highway that connects Damascus to Dara - the captured town. The importance of Dael is its location, and its loss would represent a new setback for our forces. The entire town, which is on the Damascus-Daraa road, is now outside the control of our government forces." Ayyoub looks like this isn't something he likes to admit. "The seizure of Dael is significant because it could prevent us from using the north-south highway for funneling war matiriel between Damascus and Daraa. The highway is also an important doorway to Jordan, which is a point of entry for weapons and ammunition that is channeled to the rebels. We cannot allow them to control that area. This is where we need Cobra's help." Major Bludd nods to Ayyoub. "I'm sure we can recapture that town," he says. "Give me whatever information you have on the location and the forces involved and I'll get to drawing up a plan." Ayyoub nods, laying out maps for Bludd and then pouring him the now-ready coffee. "Cream? Sugar?" Major Bludd absently wraps his fingers around the handle of the coffee cup, his attention on the maps as Ayyoud sets them before him. "Black's fine," he says. Ayyoub nods, moving to Bludd's side. "It was taken Friday, you said?" Bludd asks without looking up. "What sort of force took it? And from what direction did they come?" Ayyoub says, "The battle was led by the Dawn of Islam Brigade, a rebel faction from southern Syria that formed in December and is now affiliated with the Free Syrian Army." Major Bludd reaches into a pouch on his ammo belt and takes out a small handheld computer, tapping notes into it between glances at the map as Ayyoub speaks. "Where are your other forces in this area?" he asks. Ayyoub says in Arabic-accented English, "We don't have a lot of intel about the state of their forces since they destroyed the last of our checkpoints Friday, but with the Jordan border so close, they could be reinforcing their position as we speak." Major Bludd nods. "Likely," he grunts. Ayyoub says in Arabic-accented English, "We have the use of warplanes, helicopters and missiles to rout the rebel forces, but the our ability to fight and hold territory has eroded after two years of fighting. We could use Cobra's military support." Major Bludd looks up from the map and grins at Ayyoub over the mug of coffee in his hand. "Cobra's got military hardware a-plenty, ready t'plop down where y'need it most." He pauses to take a sip from the mug. "We can work with your forces t'drive 'em out, and then you'll have no trouble keepin' 'em out." Ayyoub nods. "Excellent. I expected no less. Your military technology is the best in the world, and I've heard good things about your tactical mind, Major." Major Bludd sits back from the desk and the map. "With detailled information, I'll have no problem working up a battle plan, and the best arrangement of equipment to keep your property in your hands once Cobra's helped you t'take it back from the American-backed thieves." His lip curls in a slight sneer. Ayyoub nods. "Yes... we have unconfirmed reports that the Americans have sent in illegal special forces in spite of their public pledge to the contrary." Major Bludd snorts. "Hope that don't surprise ya," he drawls. Ayyoub frowns. "No. I'm aware of the Americans' need to meddle in the affairs of others." Major Bludd sets the coffee mug down on the edge of Ayyoub's desk with a clunk. "That's what we're here t'help with," he says. "No doubt these special forces consist of personnel Cobra's dealt with before. We'll handle 'em if they try anything." Ayyoub says in Arabic-accented English, "That comes as relief, I must admit. The neighbouring are licking their chops, waiting for our government to fall." Major Bludd rises to his feet. "You won't fall while Cobra's here to bolster you," he promises. Ayyoub offers his hand, "Cobra may be the only thing that stands between chaos and order here in Syria. Again, I thank you." Major Bludd shakes Ayyoub's hand, nodding. "It'll be a pleasure, Lieutenant General." Ayyoub says in Arabic-accented English, "I look forward to working with you for Syria's future, and a strong alliance with Cobra Unity. Please give my regards to your Cobra Commander."